


Moments

by a_little_hazy



Series: Ghosty Bois Inc [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But he's also dead so, Found Family, Gen, Phil adopted Techno and Wilbur, ghost au, ghosty boys inc, techno is very emo and that's kind of his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: A small bundle of moments that only meant a lot.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Ghosty Bois Inc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018986
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1037





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing sad demon boys by writing sad ghost boys. Enjoy!
> 
> AU Ghost Bois Inc belongs to @WolftTheWitch on Twitter/The Channel Without a Name on YT. I'm not claiming to know the canon or anything lol I just like the AU

Tubbo sat on the floor, two pieces of paper, and the sword lying in front of him. Everything else he and Tommy have tried has failed, and he worried that this would be stupid, so he's trying it alone.  
On the two papers, one "yes" and one "no" is written in sharpie. The plan was simple, ask yes or no questions, and the ghost will move the sword to point at the answer. Camera set up and recording; all he has to do is start.  
"Uh... is anybody here? In the room with me?" He asks, wringing his fingers together.  
Silence. Should he wait a little more? Ask a different question?  
"I hear one of you playing the guitar sometimes. Is that you?"  
Techno narrows his eyes. Does he really want to answer and play into this little game? He's awfully comfortable in his armchair. Phil walks in through the wall and flashes Techno a look.  
"Tommy and I... we saw a picture of the old owners of this house in the library. One of the kids was a fencer, is that you? Your sword? Techno...Technoblade?"  
Tubbo pauses for a second. This isn't going anywhere. Why did he think it would work? He shook his head and was about to stand up when the sword raised just a little and pointed at the "yes" paper.  
He smiled, making a little noise to go along with it, running a hand through his hair. "Oh! Wow! I really wasn't thinking I was going to get a response!"  
Techno's wrist rolled in sync with his head as he let it fall to the side. He was crouched in front of Tubbo to be at least vaguely eye level while they talked.  
Tubbo struggles to think of a question for a second. "Oh gosh, I don't know what to ask you; I didn't think this far ahead."  
A warm, fatherly laugh radiates through the room.  
"Hold on; I'm gonna grab Tommy-don't go anywhere!"  
Tubbo scrambled out of the room, calling loudly for his friend. Techno drops his sword on the ground and makes himself slightly more comfortable, crossing his legs and slouching. Phil runs his fingers through Techno's hair lightly, smiling at him. "I'm going to go find your brother and see if he would like to chat."  
"Alright, bye, dad."  
Tommy has a way of making himself known in a room before even entering. He bursts through the doorway, pausing when he saw the setup.  
"Really? This is what got it to work, a stupid yes/no, and that sword?"  
"I know! I didn't really think it would work either! But I got a response!"  
"Really? Well, go on, then. Show me."  
Tubbo sits back down on the floor, a little giddy.  
"Ok, uh, are you still here?"  
Techno chuckles but doesn't respond. It's far more entertaining to see Tommy raise a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Oh, come on!" Tubbo sighs. "Are you just messing with me because I brought Tommy?"  
Techno points his sword at "yes," and the room erupts in Tommy screaming.

~~~~~

It was one of the rare moments where everyone in the house was gathered in one place. Both Tommy and Tubbo were casting Youtube to the TV in the living room, some random guys going ghost hunting or something, and were both watching comfortably on the floor. Wilbur was far more invested than Techno, but one could tell that Techno was apparently at least a little invested, judging how he wasn't splitting his attention between the video and several other things. Phil was sitting quietly on the couch next to Techno, chuckling at the occasion, easy to miss quip his son would make. While Wilbur... Wilbur was sitting in the armchair, making extremely loud commentary.  
The main guy on the channel, who has an affinity for theatrics and wears a white mask with a smiley face drawn on, explained the history of some random person who died. Tommy and Tubbo were watching with the same sort of intensity you'd expect from former heroes-turned-mercenaries fueled by the need to avenge their dead families. It was quite entertaining, to say the least. The two talked about the theories presented, any loopholes they could exploit, or even how some of the evidence presented of ghost activity clashes with their knowledge on ghost behavior. It was kind of touching, actually, to watch them work together on something. At least, according to Phil.  
At one point, one of the three guys said something that made Wil laugh so hard it was closer to a scream; Phil absolutely loses his mind and even got a hearty laugh out of Techno for just how ludicrously wrong it was. Tommy and Tubbo seemed to have the same idea, as their laugh also quickly filled the room.  
"WRITE THAT DOWN, WRITE THAT DOWN! WE'RE SO USING THAT!" Tommy waved his hands around wildly in the air, unable to get up from the floor.  
Tubbo glanced around quickly, but his laughter was cut short. "Uh, Tommy, I can't find the pen."  
In truth, Tommy had thrown it when he fell back, but neither of them could seem to figure that out. Phil, however, quickly found the pen (behind the couch) and grabbed it, presenting it to Tommy and Tubbo in his palm. Both boys stared at the pen in awe.  
"Uh... thank you," Tubbo said quickly, before grabbing the pen and promptly scribbling down his notes.

~~~~~

Wilbur was always thankful he could still play his guitar. He loved performing for his family, and they were always happy to hear his songs. As a ghost, Wilbur had a lot of time to think of new songs. There wasn't really that much to do outside of it, really. His family was great, and so was their house, be he had spent the last 5 years on the property. It was bound to get a little boring sometimes. So he wrote, and he sang. It was both a large and small comfort. He could absently strum the strings and create pleasant little melodies, or he could truly dedicate his time to something.  
Long story short, Wilbur loved his guitar.  
Every member of his family had an item; Techno his sword and Phil his hat, which the two had gifted to him for his birthday when they were young. But nothing, at least to Wilbur, was as special as his guitar.  
The only downside, though, was that he had no one to play with. His brother was always more interested in learning fencing than in music, even in life, and his father only knows little bits and pieces of various instruments. None of which were in the house, and even then, Wilbur doubts he'd be able to interact with any of them.  
So, Wilbur was overjoyed when he saw one of the new residents of the housing bust out a keyboard and set it up in their room. He had been even more excited when said resident showed interest in his guitar.  
Ever since they started communicating actively, Wilbur has been trying everything in his power to try and get Tubbo to play with him. It wasn't until a quiet day at the house, where the rail silenced the outside world, and the adults were out. Wilbur was strumming his guitar in what used to be the room he and Techno would do homework in when he hears piano notes flitter in through the hallway, matching his notes. Wilbur played an experimental tune, and after a few tries, the piano successfully copied him.  
Wilbur grinned and played the tune again and continued until he and Tubbo played in sync with one another.  
He tried a new tune again, a little more difficult this time, and the piano caught on much faster also this time. Wilbur cackled and grinned in a way that only he does.  
This went on until Tubbo called from the other room that his hands were tired, but not long after, he stopped in the doorway of the room Wilbur was in and grinned.  
"Thanks for playing with me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I once again have not proof read. Let me know if anything reads a little weird!


End file.
